<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeout by DrarryIsMyShit07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098336">Timeout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07'>DrarryIsMyShit07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco, But Not Main In The Fic, Light Sub/Dom, M/M, Mean Ron, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Top Harry, light punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had woken up in a grumpy mood and just wanted to cuddle Harry. Luck is not on his side and he's stuck dealing with a rude and oblivious Ron Weasley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterReadsStuff/gifts">sugar-and-spice-parker (WriterReadsStuff)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy wasn’t having the best of days, that was obvious. The slytherin sub often greeted his houseguests with a frown in the morning, so much so that it was expected. After all, who liked mornings anyway? This morning, however, was quite different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, his dom, was the first to notice and deal with his grumpy mood accordingly. A fresh mug of hot tea and some casual back rubs often did the trick. Draco had allowed himself to relax in his dom’s strong arms, leaning into his chest as Harry messaged his head too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all too soon, the doorbell was ringing and Harry was leaving to go and greet their friends, encouraging Draco to do the same. Reluctantly, he stood from the bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom to get ready, already knowing his dom’s expectations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the commotion from below as everyone settled in, yacking and yammering about as if the day hadn’t started out fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he combed his hair back, a large, orange cat waltzed its way into his and Harry’s shared master bedroom. “Crookshanks, what are you-” And suddenly two pale hands were also in the doorframe, followed by the body of Luna Lovegood, probably the only person he’d tolerate today, besides Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Draco. I think he missed you,” Luna said softly, as usual. Draco was immensely grateful for Luna’s soft spokenness, as he could hardly stand the muffled noise echoing up the stairs and into Draco’s already pounding eardrums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That blasted cat hasn’t missed me a bit.” Draco said grumpily, plopping himself back on his bed. “You’re probably right, I think the only person he likes is Hermione. And maybe me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He definitely tolerates you, Lunes,” Draco sighed, looking over at Luna’s long silky hair. “Is he expecting me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he is.” Draco nodded quietly, forcing himself to stand. He waited for Luna to follow before walking down the stairs, silently bracing himself for the loudness that was sure to hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed the whole “gang” was there today, much to Draco’s luck. Dean and Seamus sat on the rug in the kitchen, looking up at Neville and Theodore. They were probably talking about- Well, Draco didn’t really care much. Harry and Ginny, Luna’s dom, were leaning on the island, talking with Ron and Hermione, laughing and grinning away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could never tell if it was just him, but Draco really did hate it when others were enjoying themselves on days he wasn’t. He and Luna sat on the couch, Luna stroking Crookshanks and Draco searching for the remote. Upon finding it, he turned on the telly, making quick work finding his favorite channel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah. Draco, telly off.” Turning to glance at Harry, Draco saw that he’d completely left the island, and was now walking towards him. He extended his hand, expecting Draco to give up the remote. Of course, he did. But not without a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s just a little bit, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Remote. Now, please.” Draco furrowed his brows and frowned before reluctantly following directions. After all, no one else’s sub was getting reprimanded this early in the morning. It was embarrassing to allow himself to be that victim. “Thank you, Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco found himself involuntarily relaxing at the name, despite it being quite the opposite of a pet name. It truly was always comforting when Harry referred to him as Malfoy, and despite the protests of people that were definitely not a part of the relationship, Draco found himself preferring it over a normal nickname.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry bent down and kissed his forehead before heading back over to the island, remote in hand. Draco turned to Luna, hoping for a distraction from the chaos behind him. “How-how’s the Quibbler doing, Lunes?” He muttered, knowing she’d pick it up anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite fantastical, in my opinion. I’ve even had a young boy owl me about Nargles.” Luna answered, still steadily stroking Crookshanks fur,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the Thestral book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, its almost as if my signature is as important as Gin’s,” she said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I suppose it is.” Luna nodded and smiled, looking down bashfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like normal, the two of them settled on the couch, Draco giving Luna’s hair numerous little braids while she petted a tired and lazy Crookshanks. All was well until Ron Weasley came over to them, the quiet bubble Draco had been in popped and the noise of the room came crashing into his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looked up and glared at Ron, and for good reason too. Despite what Harry said about his best friend, he was actually a git. A horrible one who didn’t know how to leave people alone. It was truly a shame that he was a dominant, as Draco felt he deserved a painful punishment for all of the shit he put him through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s got an attitude. Anyway,” he made his way to sit on the arm of the chair. Draco winced, but said nothing about his pet peeve. It wasn’t like Ron would comply anyway. He was just an arse like that. “Harry’s asked me to ask you, where are Pansy and Blaise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Harry wanted to ask me, he’d ask himself. I’d say you’re just being nosy,” Draco spat out, already annoyed and displeased with the day, it just seemed Ron was making it worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you’ve caught me.” Ron said, and the biggest smile came over his face. Draco was very close to slapping it off. It was people like Ron, who were just unbelievably annoying, that made him wish he were a dom. “I suppose I’m just being nosy, but where are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t make it.” He said between clinched teeth as he struggled to remain calm. Why did Harry make him do this every Thursday? Couldn’t he see he despised most, especially Ron? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well. Okay then. You know-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do realize you could’ve asked Harry? You were right next to him.” Draco said, cutting Ron off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t think he’d know.” Ron explained with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m fairly sure you remember being taught in your school on the rules between Doms and subs, the connection they have with each other. So I’m sure if you even so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d know where the were, you’d realize that Harry knew as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to know a lot about Dom school, even though you’re most definitely not a Dom,” Ron said, chuckling a bit. It was times like these where Draco coulldn’t tell if Ron was being purposefully evil, or truly trying to lightly poke fun. Either way, it only added on to the list of why Draco hated The Weasel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you seem to not know a thing about subs, which you should know a great deal about.” Draco retaliated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it also seemed no one was paying a bit of attention to them. Harry stood with Ginny and Hermione, chatting up a storm. Neville and Theo still talked with Dean and Seamus, no one once looking over at them. And Luna was sitting next to him, yes, but she had a way of blocking people out, something he felt she was doing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it seemed he was against Ron alone, and being against him alone meant horrible things for him, because he was a sub, and Ron was not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose the only subs I learned about were the proper ones, not Slytherins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying I’m not proper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying Slytherins aren’t meant to be subs,” Ron smirked. Clearly he thought this to be a game, clearly he was playing. This was fun and games. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t really know, all he knew was that he tried to be respectful to the doms he met, because no one was like Harry. No one would allow him to talk badly about anothers Classification, anothers family life. No one but Harry, they’d established such a relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It proved why Harry and Draco had been such a good match, balancing each other out. But Draco wasn’t used to playing games like that with other people. Maybe an occasional Slytherin sub, or a Slytherin-raised Hufflepuff. They were easy to mess around with, because subs were subs. You couldn’t accidentally disrespect them with you’re words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which Ron seemed to know, because of his previous statement, and all of the other implied ones before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I know that.” He took a second to look around the room, hoping that maybe Pansy and Blaise </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> come after all. Hoping that Harry needed help with the food. Hoping that someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would save him from this. “I know that, ‘s not my fault I’m a sub, you know.” Draco hated how small his voice sounded, how submissive. He hated the heat on his cheeks, becaus ehe knew the feeling meant he was embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco hated this. He looked once again at Harry, and realized with defeat that he couldn’t cause a scene now. He’d be punished, reprimanded. Everything. Harry would surely blame his sour mood on this conversation, and Ron would walk free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant all there was to do, was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think you’re a sub,” Ron said, clearly not feeling the tension between them. “You’re so, so, I don’t know. So dominant like, I suppose you were just meant to be a bratty sub then.” No, no! That was wrong, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> bratty. Harry always said his dominant behavior and Slytherin classification meant he was destined to do big things. Things they couldn’t turn him away for because of his submissive voice. Harry said those things, which meant they had ot be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And did Ron know what he was doing? He had to by now. Had to have seen his face and realized the damage he was doing. Was the Weasel just the great big bully that Draco had always made him out to be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe we should switch. I’ve heard you’re much to cowardly to be a dom anyway.” Draco flinched, knowing his words might get him in trouble. He instantly regretted them, but he knew them to be true. And it was only fair, because of what was said about him, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, feisty, are we?” And it seemed Ron didn’t mind the insult, because he was grinning like a madman. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry finally look at him, but he must have only seen Ron’s pleased look, as he paid no attention to Draco’s silent pleas for help. “Oh, come off it, Draco. You look like you’ve just been turned into a ferret. What’s the reason for all of this pouting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you like this with Hermione? Do you make her feel less than too?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because Harry says I’m perfect, no less than him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Ron said, defensively, before allowing another grin to overtake his face. “She can take a joke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I can’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems to be that way.” Why was no one hearing them? He’d prefer to get into trouble now if it meant Harry would hear the things his so called friend was saying about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And how was it possible for that Weasel to still have that amused look on his face, if he truly didn’t realize they weren’t playing. Was he having a laugh about this? Having a laugh as he watched Draco’s pale face become as red as his hair?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco turned away from Ron, realizing that continuing their back and forth banter would result in his into trouble, which would be far from fair in his opinion. But Luna was in a dazed trance, most-likely thinking of Blibbering Humdingers or something of the sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now you don’t want to talk, now that I’ve called you sensitive?” Ron egged, seemingly still thinking this was a joke. Was Draco so skilled at hiding his feelings that people truly couldn’t tell if he was upset? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to as Harry, he’ll know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Draco said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you aren’t, why’d you fluster when I called you a ferret?” Ron said, smirking like a bullying schoolboy. This only confirmed Draco's theory that Ron knew exactly what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up and around for Harry, but he’d gone outside with Ginny and Hermione, probably showing off the garden. And the boys had moved upstairs to the gameroom, leaving the three of them utterly alone. Never before had he hated Luna’s ability to shut out the world more than he did today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ferret.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Draco closed his eyes, thinking that he could block him out. He couldn’t. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ferret.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop. It isn’t funny. It never was,” Draco said, hoping Harry would be proud that he was sticking up for himself rather than yelling and screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s quite hilarious, Ferret,” Ron’s smile grew bigger as Harry and friends walked back in, hoping to get a rise out of Draco. Hoping to see just how far his buttons could be pushed. “It must be sad, dating such a sensitive Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco glared angrily at Ron, wanting nothing more than to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Quietly he muttered an insult back, stood and made to walk away, before hearing Ron call out to him. “W-what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said: You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weasel</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their right mind would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> date a redhead!” He yelled, feeling all of the built up anger rush out from him. He turned again, intending to walk up the stairs and skip breakfast entirely, ignore everyone entirely, before he heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco. Lucius. Malfoy.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Draco winced and turned yet again. The look of sheer disappointment made Draco regret all his life decisions, just as it did everytime it was used. He sighed, it just wasn’t fair. “Go upstairs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was staring at him, Luna included. Neville, Theo, Dean, and Seamus had come down the steps to see what Draco was yelling at. He felt his nose burn and he nodded quickly, knowing it was only a few seconds before the tears would run down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed past the group of boys on the steps and ran into his room, just as the dam broke. His lip trembled and his nose continued to burn like crazy. He hated crying, he hated the way it felt to cry. And god, did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ronald Weasely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco, sit in the corner. Out here, in the hallway,” Harry said from the doorway of their bedroom. Draco looked back at him, horrified. “But Neville and Theo, they’ll come-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a suggestion, question, or a matter of discussion. I said what I said and it’s your job to follow those instructions.” At the stern tone of voice, Draco </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> stand up, but he didn’t give up his protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you didn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now!” Draco stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. It wasn’t often that Harry used that specific tone of voice, only when he’d done something exceptionally wrong. He didn’t think yelling at </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Weasel</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people counted as exceptionally wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco walked up to Harry, risking a glance at his eyes just to see if he was as angry as he sounded. He was. He didn’t know why, maybe it was because Ron was his best friend. But hadn’t he seen what Ron was saying, did he really care about Ron more than him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.” Draco complied, quiet now that the idea of Harry liking Ron more than him was festering in his mind. “I won’t let the guys come up here until you’re done.” Draco looked up, nodding once again. He was afraid to say anything, scared his voice would crack and show just how sad and upset he was. He was sure Harry already knew, Harry knew everything, but he still was stubborn. Still didn’t want his emotions and feelings to be too obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed when Harry sat next to him, expecting a lecture that everyone downstairs was sure to hear. “You know better, don’t you, Draco?” Harry asked softly, seeming to understand his sub’s feelings and matching perfectly to calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed, he’d never get the chance of explaining himself to Harry, because it was obvious who he thought was the culprit. “Y-yes sir.” He whispered, a hot tear falling on his hands. Harry squeezed his shoulder and stood, Draco could hear the echo of his footsteps as he walked down the stairs. He heard the others question where he was, what happened. He sighed in relief when Harry didn’t answer, instead changed the topic of conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco? C’mon, nose out,” Harry said softly, implying that Draco could come out of his spot in the corner. “Let’s talk, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sniffed before standing up and facing Harry, not yet allowing himself to meet his gaze. “Let’s sit on the bed, yes?” Harry suggested, motioning for their room. Draco nodded, knowing there truly wasn’t room for him to argue or protest anymore. Harry was needed downstairs, he was wasting his time up here. That was Draco’s fault, because he knew better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat down, one leg curled on the bed, the other touching the floor, looking expectantly at Draco. Draco crawled solemnly all the way to the center and criss-crossed, making sure to stare intently at his hands. “Draco, we gotta talk about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, I don’t see why we can’t talk ‘bout it later,” Draco mumbled, already regretting saying anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we talk about it later, it won’t be fresh. Talking about it now means fresh memories, right? After all, you just had a nice long sit, thinking about your choices, haven’t you?” Harry explained and questioned, sometimes Draco did hate how much of a responsible dom he was. Why couldn’t he just be left alone, he didn’t want to think about the situation anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fine. I was bein’ rude. Yelled at a dom. I’ve gotten my punishment, may I </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay up here until they leave?” Draco knew he probably sounded very rude in that moment, but Harry hadn’t bothered to listen to him before, when he wanted to explain. So Harry shouldn’t get to listen to him now. Consistency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Harry said, placing a hand over his subs, so as to bring attention to any part of him beside his voice. It worked, seeing as Draco glanced up at him before quickly looking down. “Nope, that isn’t it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> it? I yelled at Ron. That was bad. You’ve sent me up here to sulk about every single life choice I’ve made. How is it not right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you have a reason for things. You had a grumpy morning, yeah?” Draco glanced up at Harry, feeling a bit better when he saw that his eyes weren’t angry or judging, but kind and soft. He nodded slightly, not really wanting to admit it. “I know you just wanted a cuddle, and I’m very sorry we couldn’t do that. We have a bit of a break now though, would you like that? If we just sit up here a few minutes and I hold you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gave a small smile accompanied by a nod and leaned forward. Harry met him and pulled the boy onto his lap, rocking back and forth a bit. He made quiet shushing noises, and massaged Draco’s hair as he continued to hold him, kissing his forehead when he heard Draco sniffle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna tell me what’s the matter?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I, He-” Draco said, struggling to get his words out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Take your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean!” For a moment, Harry was confused and struggled to think of something to say. Ron wasn’t mean, Ron had been playing around with Draco. Having a laugh. Draco was in a bad mood and didn’t want to joke around, his grumpy attitude had led him to lash out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s, he’s mean?” Harry asked, rubbing his sub’s back a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything mean, or was he just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said you wouldn’t want such a sensitive sub. Because I’m  Slytherin. He thinks I’m to be, to be… tougher I suppose.” Draco said, sighing as relief washed over him. He leaned his head on Harry’s chest, feeling much better now that he’d gotten out what he needed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> unaware of the anger festering in Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco snapped his head up, looking Harry in the eyes. A smirk tried to form a way into his mouth. Harry was </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not at him. No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was mad at Ron Weasley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’okay, Harry. I’m alright. I learned my lesson, won’t yell at ‘em any more. I pro-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Draco,” Harry said, looking down at him, a mix of outrage and fondness in his eyes. “No, this isn’t on you. You had </span>
  <em>
    <span>every right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to raise your voice. You-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, don’t want you mad. Wan’ you happy,” Draco said cutely, pulling his best baby voice. The fondness began to overtake the anger. “Wanna sleep ‘gain. Tired.” He stated, giving off a fake grumpy look. Harry broke out into a cheesy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy? Let's tuck you in then, shall we.” Draco nodded and allowed Harry to tuck him back into their bed. “I’ll get everyone out really soon and it’ll be just me and you. How’s that sound?” Harry asked, kissing Draco’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded and sniggled deep into the blankets, reaching out a pale hand and making “grabby” hands. Harry immediately underwood and fetched the boys stuffie, tucking them both in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited until Harry was almost out of the door before calling him back. “He called me a ferret too, Hazy. Don’ like ferrets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, love. He’s lucky I can’t turn him into one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gave a tired smirk as he heard a faint “Ronald Bilius Weasley!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: drarryismyshit07</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>